brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Brum and The Runaway Train
Brum and the Runaway Train is the tenth episode of series 3 in 2001. Previous: Brum and the Pantomime Cow Next: Brum and the Birthday Cake Air Date: November 5, 2001 Summary The Big Town Mayor gets stuck on a funfair train ride, which he was asked to open. Can Brum rescue the runaway train before it runs off the railway line? Characters * Brum * The Visiting Man * The Big Town Mayor * The Big Town Mayoress * Passengers on train * Museum Owner clips only Trivia * The theme park that Brum is at is Drayton Manor Theme Park in Tamworth, Staffordshire (which would later be the home of Thomas Land in 2008). It was later seen in Brum and the Crazy Chair Chase. * When the episode was aired during Ready, Set Learn in the USA, it was aired with Chasing Balloons. * The engine on the steam train is a C-16 class 2-8-0 tender engine from the Rio Grande Company Limited, No. 278, and is a Consolidation American type steam locomotive, which was the most common wheel arrangement for steam trains during the 1800's and 1830's on American Railroads and were given the name "American" in 1872, because all of the work they did on American Narrow Gauge Railroad until 1928, as the engine is pulling two passenger cars. These types of engines have ten different pairs of wheels, such as two leading wheels, eight large driving wheels, and no trailing wheels. * The sound effect for the train's brakes applied is re-used from the Passenger Train, Thomas & Friends (Season 4-present), The Polar Express, and some Trainz programs. * This episode aired on Bonfire Night 2001. * Throughout the episode Pokemon toys are hanging up. * The engine's whistle is also used for Sir Handel in Thomas & Friends. Goofs * The Mayor tries to pull the lever to stop the train, but accidentally snaps it off, then realizes that he accidentally breaks it off as if the lever handle sheered itself off. * When he hits the lever, the Mayor says, "Oops!" before the train starts. And when the narrator says the train is out of control, the engine feels as if it might fall apart. * In reality, bin bags wouldn't be able to stop a train as it will push them out of the way. * When the three hats are put on the Mayoress' head, the music cue is heard but there's nothing wrong with it. * The train shouldn't be in Britain,since its design is based on an American engine. Gallery Brum.PNG|Title card and Brum is on approach to the theme park. Brum at the fun park.PNG|Brum enjoying a drive Big Town Mayor.PNG|The Big Town Mayor cutting the Ribbon Brum looking at the opening of the new mini railway.jpg|Brum looking at the opening of the new mini railway The Visiting Man takes a photo of the train.jpg|The Visiting Man takes a photograph of the train 1551611.jpg|Brum looking at the train Brum on the track.jpg|Brum on the track The locomotive's boiler.PNG|the engine's dome. The Mayor has broken the lever.jpg|Broken the lever, Mr Mayor? Brum is waiting to stop the train.jpg|Brum is waiting to stop the train Brum and the train.PNG|Brum is trying his best to stop the train The train.PNG|The trains wheels. The locomotives wheels.PNG|The engine's wheels The train is slowing down.PNG|The train slows down The train stop.PNG|The train lands in the binbags The Mayor getting off.jpg|That was the most uncomfortable ride ever! Category:Brum Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:2001 Category:2004 DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:The Very Best of Brum Episodes Category:Stunt Bike Rescue and Other Stories UK Category:Stunt Bike Rescue and Other Stories AU Category:The Best of Brum (Australia Version)